Cruelle fatalité
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Jack Frost retint son souffle. La moindre de ses fibres s'était tendue au son de la voix qui avait interrompu sa rêverie. Une poignée de secondes auparavant, il était encore seul, accroupi sur un toit d'ardoise, abandonné dans la nuit glaciale qu'il avait créé. Il avait reconnu sans mal le timbre doucereux de son meilleur ennemi : Pitch Black.


_Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, je vous présente une histoire plus sombre que Pêche aux têtards, se déroulant cette fois-ci après les événements du film. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Cruelle fatalité**

— La vérité est cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack Frost retint son souffle. La moindre de ses fibres s'était tendue avec une cruelle minutie au son de la voix grave qui avait murmuré cette phrase laconique à quelques pas derrière lui. Quelques instants auparavant, il était encore seul, accroupi sur un toit d'ardoise, abandonné dans la nuit glaciale qu'il avait créé.

Pitch Black.

Le jeune esprit resserra imperceptiblement ses doigts maigres sur son bâton de noyer, prêt à toute éventualité. Depuis qu'il était devenu Gardien, le Croque Mitaine n'avait pas tenté de nouvelle attaque, bien conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter dans l'état actuel des choses. Néanmoins, personne ne doutait qu'il préparait méticuleusement le plan de sa revanche malgré son apparente résignation.

Cela n'empêchait pas le maître des cauchemars d'exercer sa déconcertante diplomatie auprès des autres esprits, engageant rarement mais régulièrement la conversation avec l'un ou l'autre de ses vainqueurs au hasard des rencontres.

Mais était-ce vraiment par hasard qu'il se trouvait précisément à cet endroit ce soir là ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna Jack Frost.

Si d'ordinaire les discussions avec son meilleur ennemi titillaient son goût du risque et son désamour des règles imposées, il n'était pas d'humeur. La journée avait apporté son lot de désagréments et il n'en n'avait pas besoin d'un problème de plus. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever son visage à moitié dissimulé par sa capuche. Ses yeux de glace restaient fixés sur la fenêtre qu'il guettait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et derrière laquelle se dessinait un adolescent.

— Discuter avec un quelqu'un qui me comprenne, répondit l'autre sans se formaliser. Tu sais combien la solitude peut nous peser, à nous autres.

Pitch s'était placé à côté du jeune Gardien. Sa haute et aiguë stature noire se découpait à peine sur la toile sombre de la nuit. Elle contrastait singulièrement avec la silhouette ramassée à ses pieds, accroupie sur ses talons, dont la peau de nacre et la chevelure de neige détachaient leur lumière fade des ténèbres environnantes.

— Le temps suit son cours, les choses changent, les enfants grandissent puis nous oublient, poursuivit-il d'une voix lente et cynique.

A ces mots, les muscles déjà tendus de Jack se crispèrent. Il se redressa d'une détente brève et saccadée, plongeant son regard glacial dans les pupilles noires de son interlocuteur.

— Et tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? feula-t-il.

Inconsciemment, s'il n'avait pas levé son sceptre, il avait cambré sa silhouette dans une attitude menaçante. Pitch leva les mains en signe d'apaisement sans chercher à retenir un gloussement amusé devant la réactivité brutale du jeune esprit.

— Non, non bien sûr. Pas besoin de moi pour ça, glissa-t-il innocemment.

Jack se détourna, enchaînant nerveusement quelques pas sur les tuiles gelées. Son bâton de noyer vint trouver sa place sur ses épaules alors qu'il tentait de réfréner la rage et l'inquiétude qu'il sentait poindre en lui.

— Ils oublient toujours, Jack, poursuivit-il, sans pitié. Tu pensais que Jamy était différent ?

De nouveau, l'esprit de l'Hiver s'accroupit convulsivement. Il refusait de répondre. De tous les enfants qu'il avait croisé, en trois cents ans d'existence Jamy avait été le premier à l'entendre, le premier à le voir, le premier à _croire_ en lui. Son groupe d'amis qui avait rencontré les Gardiens cette nuit-là avait grandi : tous avaient oublié sauf lui. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais douter, de ne jamais perdre cette étincelle de foi qui l'avait toujours animé… mais toutes ces belles paroles d'enfants n'étaient qu'illusions. Plus tard peut-être, mais inéluctablement Jamy avait cessé de croire.

Oui, il avait cru que Jamy était différent, mais il se trompait.

Il l'avait quitté au printemps dernier pour des régions plus froides, comme à son habitude, et revenait dans cette région avec la première bise de l'automne. Peut-être que si Jack était venu plus fréquemment, il aurait pu éviter la longue agonie du doute qui aboutit à la déduction si raisonnable que les esprits protecteurs n'existent pas.

— Oh, Jack, ce n'est pas de ta faute, susurra Pitch à son oreille. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça. Les enfants sont ingrats.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, jetant un regard méprisant au demi-adulte qui veillait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

— Ils grandissent, et oublient l'espoir, le rêve, la magie. Ces belles promesses ne survivent pas à la dure réalité de l'adolescence. Ils croyaient en vous, mais en grandissant ils comprennent que vous leur avez menti.

— C'est faux !

Jack s'était levé, sceptre en main, mais déjà Pitch s'était fondu dans les ténèbres du toit. Il réapparu dans son dos, émergeant de l'ombre d'une cheminée nettement dessinée par le quart de lune.

— Ouvre les yeux, Jack, siffla-t-il. Y a t il des adultes sur votre jolie petite carte ? Non, aucun.

Son visage se durcit alors que ses yeux s'allumaient d'un éclat mauvais.

— Aucun adulte ne croient en votre monde mièvre, articula-t-il distinctement, car il n'existe pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le jet de glace s'écrasa contre la brique ; déjà Pitch Black apparaissait sur la gouttière suivante, hors de la trajectoire du tir de Jack Frost.

— La réalité est dure et cruelle, assena-t-il. Si vraiment la vie était aussi innocente que vous semblez le croire, pourquoi, Jack Frost, pourquoi as-tu passé trois siècles abandonné ?

Le jeune esprit sauta lestement, se laissa saisir par la bise pour accélérer et relancer une nouvelle offensive. La voix mielleuse et incisive du roi sombre dansaient à ses oreilles, surpassant le bourdon de son sang qui battait à ses tympans. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait ignorer la demi-vérité de ses paroles fielleuses.

Pitch Black valsait sans mal, évitant lestement les attaques toujours plus désordonnées de son cadet. Il ne répliquait pas de front, il n'en avait pas encore la puissance, mais la force n'avait jamais été sa stratégie de prédilection. Une langue de sable noir s'enroula autour de la cheville fine de sa proie, sans assez de force pour le projeter mais suffisamment pour rompre son précaire équilibre de flocon de neige emporté par le vent. Jack Frost se rattrapa de son mieux à une gouttière, désorienté, avant de grimper difficilement sur les tuiles. Une tactique vieille comme le monde : déstabiliser son adversaire, détourner son attention pour lui faire perdre pied et mieux l'écraser à terre.

— Pourtant, susurra-t-il, il existe des vérités auxquelles tous croient jusqu'à la fin…

Pitch jubilait, dévoilant un sourire carnassier. Peu à peu, il sentait sa cible s'effriter au son de son poison ; il était temps pour le coup de grâce.

Jack espaçait ses offensives, serrant nerveusement ses mâchoires jusqu'à les fêler. Ses yeux cherchaient fébrilement sa cible, mais toujours Pitch dansait à la périphérie de son champs visuel. Il se cachait pour mieux se révéler, car il était omniprésent : devant, derrière, autour de lui, en lui.

— Jamy a peur, Jack. Tous les adultes ont peur.

Cette voix, sa voix, si douce et si acérée, si entêtante qu'il semblait l'entendre dans son sommeil, cette voix l'englobait, soulevait ses pires craintes, remuaient ses plaies à peine cicatrisées. Pitch avait raison, il avait vu les cauchemars flairer les émotions du jeune adolescent. Jamy avait peur, Jack le savait, et il ne pouvait plus entrer dans sa chambre pour le rassurer comme avant.

Le jeune esprit se laissa tomber sur ses talons, s'accroupissant sur la gouttière à son poste d'observation initial. Il rabattit sa capuche qui avait glissé dans le feu de l'action, s'isolant de son mieux des ténèbres étouffantes qui l'entouraient. Il lui fallu un immense effort de volonté pour fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur les battements désordonnés de son cœur : il ne pouvait pas laisser cette langue de serpent le déstabiliser aussi facilement. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu, l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner sur ce terrain.

Le roi sombre ricana de cette piètre tentative qui signait plus sa victoire que son échec. Même cet entêté de Jack Frost reconnaissait sa supériorité, et pour seule défense il n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire. Il revint se poster près de sa proie qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur.

— Enfin, Jack, cela fait des heures que tu attends ici, reprit-il d'une voix onctueuse. Qu'est ce que tu attendais, un miracle ?

— Moi.

Pitch se détourna vivement au son de cette voix qui avait jailli fermement derrière lui. Bien droite face à lui, la fée des dents voletait entourée de la demi-douzaine de quenottes qui lui servait d'état-major et qui la suivait en permanence. Étonnement, il n'avait pas anticipée son arrivée au bruissement rapide de ses ailes de cristal, trop concentré sur sa cible. Il se retourna tout à fait et renvoya sans ciller le regard glacial que lui lançaient les deux yeux d'améthyste de la femme-oiseau.

— Toothtiana, salua-t-il sobrement.

— Pitch Black, répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement.

Quand elle avait répondu à l'appel de Jack Frost, la reine ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer leur vieil ennemi. Elle ne l'avait croisé que trois ou quatre fois ces dernières années. Si sa colère envers lui avait été initialement intense pour avoir blessé et enfermé ses précieuses guerrières, elle n'avait pas la rancune tenace : une existence de plusieurs siècles lui avait appris à ne pas figer son opinion. Ainsi, leurs discussions initialement si tendues s'étaient adoucies presque jusqu'à la cordialité, du moins jusqu'à la diplomatie.

Cependant, ce soir elle ne ferait preuve d'aucune compassion pour l'esprit affaibli que personne ou presque ne voyait ; pas quand il venait profiter de la faiblesse de l'un de sien.

Toothiana se détourna de lui sans lui accorder plus d'attention, cette attention qu'il cherchait désespérément. Elle ne lui ferait pas la grâce de le placer sous le feu des projecteurs, et elle savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'empêcher de nuire. Elle voleta près de Jack qui avait tourné vers elle ses grands yeux reconnaissants. Son visage était tendu, creusé d'appréhension et de tristesse, mais la fée s'interdit d'y réagir : ce serait permettre une ouverture pour Pitch. Elle devait agir exactement comme si la situation était parfaitement banale, s'intégrant sans mal dans leur routine de Gardien. Elle effaçait pour l'heure toute prise sur lesquelles le roi sombre pourrait s'accrocher : il serait temps plus tard de réconforter son ami.

— Les filles m'ont transmis ton message, Jack, lanca-t-elle gentiment. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible.

— Tu les as apportées ? chuchota-t-il.

A quelques pas d'eux, estomaqué par l'irrespect manifeste de Toothiana pour sa présence, Pitch sentait son agacement muter en véritable colère. Il bouillonnait de sentir sa proie glisser entre ses griffes : Jack reprenait manifestement pied, s'appuyant sur le pilier solide qu'était son amie dans sa tempête d'émotions et de doutes. Malgré son évidente supériorité au combat, la fée avait sciemment refusé de l'attaquer de front comme l'aurait fait North ou Bunnymund et c'était finement joué. Elle s'abstenait d'entrer dans son jeu pour retourner sa propre tactique à son avantage : un stratégie maîtrisée et appliquée avec virtuosité. De tous les Gardiens, il fallait qu'intervienne celle qui avait le sang froid de danser avec lui - avec assez de maîtrise pour l'emporter.

Cependant, le roi sombre ne s'inclinerait pas devant la reine des fées si facilement. La boîte ornée que venait de tirer Toothiana de sa traîne attira son attention. Il reconnut sans mal une boîte à dents, comme celles que les quenottes conservaient à leur palais et où dormaient les souvenirs des enfants. Il ricana avec un cruel amusement : voilà l'ouverture qu'il espérait.

— Oh, Jack, tu penses vraiment qu'avec ceci il se souviendra de toi ? glissa-t-il d'une voix odieusement concernée.

Aussitôt, les yeux du jeune esprit se braquèrent sur lui, le plaçant de nouveau au centre de la scène, sa place de prédilection pour ces batailles verbales. Regagner l'attention perdue, remplir de sa présence le moindre espace mort, s'engouffrer dans la moindre faille revenaient à sa portée.

Toothiana plaça sa main menue sur l'épaule de Jack. Si son regard restait braqué sur Pitch, il sembla néanmoins se détendre et focaliser son esprit sur le contact léger mais présent.

— Tu l'as dis, Jamy a peur, grogna-t-il, et ses dents de lait peuvent l'aider.

— Bien sûr, puisque tu ne le peux plus, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire plus acéré qu'un poignard.

Le jeune esprit frémit sous l'impact, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

— Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que les enfants me voient pour m'amuser avec eux, ni pour les protéger, articula-t-il.

— Les Gardiens veillent sur tous les enfants, y compris ceux qui grandissent, ajouta Toothiana d'une voix bien trop innocente pour ne pas être calculée au quart de ton près. Jamy ne fait pas exception.

Jack Frost détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'adolescent, toujours allumée, et serra entre ses doigts la boîte magnifiquement ouvragée. Plusieurs fois son ami avait déjà douté sans cesser de croire tout à fait, toujours à des moments particulièrement agités de son existence : le jeune gardien n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait le tenir éveillé à une heure aussi tardive, voire matinale.

Toothiana déploya ses longues ailes miroitantes et s'éleva à quelques pas du sol, vrillant son regard d'améthyste dans les prunelles de charbon de son adversaire vaincu.

— Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser… demanda-t-elle avec une politesse glaciale.

Pitch Black répondit d'un gracieux signe de tête, acceptant sans trop de mauvaise grâce le congé à peine dissimulé. S'il devait s'incliner dans cette partie de diplomatie la rage au cœur, il ne s'avouait pas définitivement vaincu.

La reine des fées le vit se fondre dans les ombres du toit. Elle balaya un instant les environs des yeux pour s'assurer de son départ avant de retourner s'assoir auprès de son ami.

— Je vais m'en occuper, Jack, murmura-t-elle gentiment. Seuls les fées ou leurs propriétaires peuvent activer les dents.

— Merci d'être venue aussi vite, acquiesça l'autre avec un soupir de répit. Pitch… commença-t-il avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre.

— … est une vraie vipère, compléta-t-elle quand elle devina la honte poindre dans ses yeux. Il sait comment nous parler. Crois-moi, il n'était pas à son coup d'essai sur un Gardien.

Jack lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se presser contre elle. Il se demanda vaguement si le maître des cauchemars s'étaient déjà attaqué à la fée et à quel sujet, mais il repoussa ces interrogations stériles. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de disserter sur ses points douloureux que Pitch écorchait à vif ; il ne le demanderait pas à son amie, du moins pas dans ces circonstances.

Il se laissa absorber par la vision des doigts fins de l'esprit qui se posaient délicatement sur le couverte serti de lapi-lazulis et de jades. Au premier effleurement, les jointures scintillèrent ; au second elles s'ouvrirent dans un éblouissant éclat de lumière. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la fenêtre qu'il guettait depuis des heures : à son grand soulagement, la silhouette déguindée de l'adolescent frémit et se redressa. Son front soucieux quitta ses mains où il reposait lourdement depuis le début de la nuit, et se tourna vers le mur. Si l'agencement de la chambre n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, Jack savait ce qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire : sa peluche d'enfance, ce vieux lapin miteux qui lui évoquait Aester. En effet le jeune homme se leva et la saisit sur son étagère, la fixant pensivement un instant. Ils étaient trop loin pour déchiffrer précisément son expression, mais il ne faisait nul doute que la tension accumulée dans sa stature s'évaporait peu à peu.

Toothiana posa avec délicatesse le coffret doré sur ses genoux.

— On dirait que ça marche, chuchota-t-elle, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

— Je crois aussi, acquiesça Jack, visiblement soulagé.

Un concert de piaillements leur répondit, leur tirant un pouffement amusé. Les quenottes qui papillonnaient autour de leur reine mettaient toujours beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, et voir ainsi leur travail aboutir les faisait gazouiller de plaisir.

La fée se tourna vers son ami. Bien qu'il semble plus apaisé, elle ne pouvait ignorer l'anxiété et la détresse qui avait creusé ses traits au cours des heures. Jack aurait besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de son premier croyant, et il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne pour qu'il le fasse seul.

— Jack, appela-t-elle doucement, je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un remontant. Rentrons aux palais, je vais nous préparer du _lassi_.

Le jeune esprit acquiesça, heureux de la proposition de sa camarade. Être seul ce soir était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle tant pour l'écouter que pour lui cuisiner à la perfection son lait de cardamome épicé. Malgré ses doutes intimes, il se permettait d'espérer que chaque Gardien l'accueillerait avec autant d'hospitalité que Toothiana.

Cependant, il souhaitait vérifier une dernière chose.

— Pars devant, Tooth, je te rattrape, et facilement en plus, glissa-t-il avec un rictus malicieux.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

— Tu sais bien que dans une course à la loyale, tu n'as aucune chance, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur sa demande : elle respectait son bref besoin de solitude, et l'attendrait à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Sur un signe de la main, elle s'envola avec ses fidèles quenottes.

Enfin seul, Jack Frost se releva lentement, laissant tomber son masque narquois pour une expression indécise. Il se mordit nerveusement l'index, vérifiant avec inquiétude qu'il était bien seul. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il sauta lestement jusqu'à la fenêtre de Jamy, assis à son bureau face à sa peluche qu'il regardait en souriant. Retenant son souffle, il frappa au carreau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, La quatrième, un jet de magie s'échappa malgré lui et givra le carreau, comme si l'anxiété qui serrait son ventre et sa gorge s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Le jeune adolescent leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Son regard transperça Jack Frost de part en part : ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il resta ainsi à le fixer une poignée de seconde avant de détourner son attention et de revenir à son lapin gris.

Il ne l'avait pas vu.

Jack Frost suffoqua en le réalisant et se plaqua contre le mur hors du champs de la fenêtre. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos : les dents n'avaient rien fait, Jamy ne croyait plus en eux.

Un ricanement, tenu mais présent, emplit l'espace vide de la rue. Jack Frost baissa les yeux : en contrebas, à l'ombre d'un panneau, Pitch Black était secoué d'un rire sadique et satisfait. Son regard de charbon croisa cruellement les prunelles humides de sa proie avant qu'il ne se fonde dans les ténèbres.

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! Je sais que beaucoup de fans considèrent que Jamy croira en Jack même adulte, mais je pense qu'il est plus réaliste qu'il finisse par l'oublier. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP ! _


End file.
